1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting apparatus for improving image quality and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, display apparatuses have been replaced with thin-film type flat panel display apparatuses that are portable. From among thin-film type flat panel display apparatuses, an organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emitting display apparatus, has a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and a faster response rate, and thus has drawn attention as a next-generation display device.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a first electrode, a second electrode, and an intermediate layer. The intermediate layer includes an organic emission layer. When voltage is applied to the first electrode and the second electrode, the organic emission layer emits visible light.
However, an optical efficiency of the organic emission layer is limited, and thus improving image quality of the organic light-emitting display apparatus is limited.